A New Dawn
by DarkMusicLover
Summary: Bella Volturi meets her Mate; Major Jasper Whitlock. But when Jasper goes to visit his venom-siblings he meets Alice, not knowing why, he goes with her, only remembering a few things, he is a Major, he is an empath, his family, and that his true Mate is the most powerful vampire in the entire world. Will Bella and Jasper be able to stand together and fight their way out of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Bella Swan was born in 1019, years later, Bella creates the Volturi, she is the Volturi Queen. Over time, she has learned new languages, gone out in the world, and has dressed more her outside age. When Bella goes to Forks, Washington, to settle down until she is twenty-one, she meets the Cullens, and an old friend of hers. Will she let the Cullens know? Will he remember her? What troubles can she get through with her family by her side?**_

_**Bella's Powers: Shield, (Mental and Physical), Siren, changing appearance, sponge, succubus, shape shifting, ability to talk to animals, seer; past, present and future, reading souls and seeing bonds, ability to read people's past, eternal newborn strength and speed, transporting, invisibility, stealth, elements turning into a human and vampire and more.**_

_**Nicknames: To the kings and Queens; Queen Isabella or Isabella. Guard (Top level or Black-dark grey cloaks) Mistress Bella. Jenks, Miss Bella. Michaels; Isa. Demons, Краваи Вампирката-Бела Виста**__** {Mistress Vampire Bella}. Jasper; Bell, or Mi Diosa de Guerrero {My Warrior Goddess}**_

_**Languages and Translations: Italian: La sorella, che marche lei stasera così felice, non l'ho pensato ha voluto questa palla {Sister, what makes you so happy tonight, I thought you didn't want this ball} Il fratello caro, ho avuto una visione del mio compagno ed io insieme nel tempo di guerra. {Dear brother, I had a vision of my mate and I together in the time of war.}**_

**BPOV {Throne room; Volterra, Italy, 1679}**

I watched over the ball, it was my 660th birthday, and I was dressed in a black silk, floor length gown, real diamonds covered from my bust up, it is strapless, I also had on black silk five inch heels to match, making my 5'8 height go up to 6'0 my frame was thin, my dark brown hair cascading down to my ankles, my natural, silver, blonde, red and black highlights with my added, dark blue, electric blue, purple, blood red highlights went with the mix, all falling in waves and curls, a tiara rested atop my head, diamonds, rubies, pink diamonds, onyx, emeralds, aquamarines and pearls adjorned it, making it sparkle in the artificial light.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see my brother Marcus; he held a hand out for me, I nodded and took his hand, letting us transport into center of the ballroom; he chuckled quietly and we danced together. I was enjoying the time I spent with my brother when I was sucked into a vision.

_**Bella's Vision:**_

_Fire burned all around me, but I had my shield up, so even as it licked up my arms, I was unharmed. Looking around, I saw there was destruction to go with the fire, smoke was mixing with the screams and something in my chest pulled me to the east; I ran through a large fire, my clothes and myself unharmed._

_Once the pain settled in my chest, I saw what drew me here; a man, with curly blonde hair stood tall, he was well built and scars covered his body, from head to toe. He was shirtless, for the newborn he was fighting had shredded it._

_I jumped into a tree effortlessly and watched from above; he jumped for the newborn; male and very large, but a newborn no less, so he stood no chance against him I bet. Not a minute later, the man proved me right. A fire was going and the newborn burned to ashes._

_He sniffed the air and looked up in my direction; I was frozen in shock, only when he was right in front of me a snarl on his face, did I come back. "Who are ya and why are ya on my land." He growled, his southern drawl thick._

_A rush of sensation went from the pit of my stomach and down to my core. I gasped as I looked at him and he sniffed the air again. A smirk now on his face, he looked at me with black, lust-filled eyes. "Well, well, well, seems I won't be killing you." He stood up and picked me up; running towards a large tent, northeast of the fighting; he dropped me onto the bed and jumped ontop of me; kissing me with fevor. Once he pulled away he nuzzled my ear, growling quietly; "Strip my Mate." I could only respond with a purr; "Yes Jasper."_

_**End Vision**_

Marcus spoke to me when he knew I was fully listening, his accent almost as full as mine. "La sorella, che marche lei stasera così felice, non l'ho pensato ha voluto questa palla" A smile on my face, I responded happily, "Il fratello caro, ho avuto una visione del mio compagno ed io insieme nel tempo di guerra." His eyes widened a smile broke out on his face, "Oh this is wonderful, who is it?" He questioned. I closed my eyes and looked into my own bond, a very thick, very strong, cord held me to a ghost like version of the man in my vision; above his head said Major Jasper Whitlock; the year 1844 floated next to it.

I opened my eyes and looked to my brother. "Major Jasper Whitlock; changed in the year 1844, he will be changed at 23, it will be his 50th year in the newborn armies." Marcus had a snarl on his face after hearing newborns. "Don't look like that brother, I will take care of it once I meet my Mate." He sighed and nodded, then we continued to dance well into the night.

_**165 years later; 1844, Mexico.**_

**BPOV:  
**I walked around, burning newborns with a touch when they tried to attack, I was walking east toward where I knew my Mate was, just like in my vision, he was shirtless, fighting a burly male newborn. What I didn't expect was to be snuck up on and knocked out of the tree. I looked up at my attacker and saw it was a small, petite female vampire, a grin on her face, she jumped down.

When I got up, she lunged for me. I threw her back against the male vampire. He kissed her and pushed her back towards me; my shield in place, I lit my hands on fire, her eyes widened and I stalked towards her. When she was backed against a tree; I set her on fire.

Both vampires behind me stopped their fighting. My hands still on fire; I turned to look at them. I knew my eyes were like a flame. I snarled at the man who fought my mate, and lit him on fire too.

Once I knew he was dead, I let the fire go away and sat down, my Mate, sat next to me; I sent him my love and protection; knowing he was an empath. Another thing I didn't expect was him to pull me into his lap. "I don't know why, I'm doing this" he said. "but I know your my Mate, so thank you for protecting me." I smiled and turned my head, kissing him on the cheek. "I know we just met, but I know I will love you for all eternity." The hardness went away from his eyes and they flooded with love.

"I know I will love you for all eternity too." With that he kissed me and we made love on the forest floor with death around us.

_**Forks, Washington. 2012**_

**BPOV:**

I was sitting in my library in my home in Forks, Washington. I sighed as I closed my book and got up. I missed my Mate. After we made love and destoryed all of the newborns; I took him to Italy to meet my family. He snarled angrily and pulled me behind him. But I shocked him and stepped to his side again.

After I made introductions, everything was fine. He told me he was going to go visit his brother and sister. I said that was fine. I haven't seen him since then.

I went outside the library and climbed into the shower, washed and rinsed myself off and went into my room. Opening my closet doors; I pulled out a black, tight corset with black tights, pulling those on, I pulled on black five inch heels and put on make-up going for the smokey eye effect.

Once I gathered my bags, I went to my car; a brand new, 2013 sleek black lamborghini, pulling out of the long driveway, I checked the mirror and saw my eyes were brown, my skin pale but soft and I heard my heart beating. I pulled into the school parking lot and felt all the males lust spike up, even some females. I went to the office and got my schedule. I went to my class; Building E; room 346, history. I sat down and pulled out my book, Dracula.

Everytime I read this; I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I was so into my book, I didn't hear the bell ring, or hear the chair scraping next to me. What I did hear was a chuckle. I looked up and had to bite my lip hard to keep from screaming with joy. My Mate was sitting next to me. It's been one hundred twenty-eight years since I've seen him.

He felt my joy and smiled, took out a piece of paper and wrote down on it and passed it to me. _"Hey Darlin', I'm sorry I haven't been home for a long time." _I was to happy to be mad, so I wrote back; _**"I don't care, you're here now. I've missed you." **_He smiled even wider and wrote again; _" I know. I've missed you too. But hun, we can't be a couple here, atleast not known. Don't be mad or sad, but I'm kinda in a knot; a girl; Alice Brandon, came to me in 1934 and claimed she was my Mate, I couldn't destroy her, so I went along with it. I'm sorry."_

I frowned and my heart shattered. He felt my emotions and looked at me apologetically. _**"I can't be mad at you, because I know your hands are tied. I knew this would happen; I had a vision of it."**_ He nodded and smiled sadly. _"I can however, give you my phone number and we can call and text and meet in private, but you have to keep me shielded, because Alice, (That's the seer who claimed I was her mate) and Edward (Her "brother", who is a mindreader) can't see me with your shield."_

I nodded and smiled. _**"Once I knew it was you, I placed my shield over you." **_He looked relieved and wrote back; _"Alright, my number is 253-856-9946" _(Author's note: Number not real.) I smiled and put it into my phone, sending him a text. He smiled and folded the paper and put into his back pocket. Then the official bell rang.

Our history teacher walked in and got down to business. "Alright, I hope you are satisfied with where you are seated; because the person sitting next to you is your partner for the next year." The other students groaned as Jasper and I smiled and slipped hands underneath the table, holding them.

We were sitting in the back on the right side, so we were safe. "Another thing, We got a new student, a Miss Isabella Swan, so Miss Swan, please stand up and introduce yourself." I nodded and stood, up, letting go of his hand. "As you all know, I am Isabella Swan; please call me Bella. I love history, I love to read, I love music, and if you touch my car; I will kick your butt, any questions?" I said, seeing no hands raised I sat back down and smiled; taking Jasper's hand in mine again.

_**Time skip; lunch.**_

**JPOV:**

I felt happiness, love, and joy coming from my mate, as I steered her to my family's table. Once we sat down, my family looked to her. "Jasper what is she doing here?" Rosalie asked. Before I could respond, Bella elbowed me in the stomach and looked at Rose. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

**RPOV (Rosalie):**

Emmett and I were already sitting at the lunch table when Jasper and a beautiful woman sat down, I glared at her and asked my Brother: "Jasper what is she doing here?" He was about to respond when the girl elbowed him. She looked at me and thought; "_I'm Bella, no, I am not human, I have a shield, so if you want, I will place one over you and your mate." _My eyes widened and I thought back; "_Yes please, Edward is so controlling, he and Alice think that because they have the power they can use it however they want, I'm Rosalie, ummm, can we text or talk like this?"_

She nodded and wrote down her number, I added it and then texted her. She told me the shield was up and I smiled. "I'm Rosalie and this is my mate Emmett, Jasper, she can sit here whenever she wants." I said, much to the shock of the boys.

She sat next to me, pulling Jasper with her. "What are your guys' schedule?" she asked. I pulled mine out to show her.

_**((Author's note: Jasper and Bella have the same schedule and Rosalie and Emmett do too, except for History, Band, Spanish and Biology.))**_

_Bella and Jasper's schedule:_

_**1st Period; Ms. Connilay; History**_

_**2nd Period; Biology; Mr. Henry**_

_**3rd Period; Free Period**_

_**4th Period; Band; Mr. Parker**_

_**Lunch**_

_**5th Period; Gym; Mr. Finn and Ms. Lindy**_

_**6th Period; Spanish; Mr. Marshall**_

_**7th Period; Art; Miss Quinn**_

_**8th Period; English; Mr. Petri**_

_**Break**_

_**9th Period; Sign Language; Ms. Gordan**_

_**10th Period; Free Period**_

_Emmett and Rosalie's Schedule:_

_**1st Period; Biology Ms. Connie**_

_**2nd Period; History; Mr. Nester**_

_**3rd Period; Free Period**_

_**4th Period; Technology; Ms. Key**_

_**Lunch**_

_**5th Period; Gym; Mr. Finn and Ms. Lindy**_

_**6th Period; Spanish; Mr. Marshall**_

_**7th Period; Art; Miss Quinn**_

_**8th Period; English; Mr. Petri**_

_**Break**_

_**9th Period; Sign Language; Ms. Gordan**_

_**10th Period; Free period**_

**JasperPOV:**

I watched as my beautiful Mate leaned and set her bag on the table, she pulled out a thermos and opened it, the smell of blood hit us as she sipped at it. She looked at us and smirked and to all our surprises, pulled out a thermos for each of us. "Don't worry, it's animal blood," she whispered to us.

_~Time Skip; Cullens House~_

**EmmettPOV:**

Bella squealed as Jasper picked her up, swinging her onto his shoulder, running into the house. I looked to my mate and wife and raised an eyebrow, she shrugged and went into the house. Esme came out of the kitchen and stopped in her tracks, Rosie and I were looking at Bella and Jasper, while Bella was still perched on Jasper's shoulder. But she was literally sitting on it instead a smile on both their faces.

Esme shook her head and smiled. "Hello, I am Esme Cullen, who are you?" She stuck her hand out for Bella to shake. To all our surprises but Jasper's it seems, she held onto his hand and flipped off his shoulder, landing on her toes. She shook Esme's hand and smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen; I am Bella Swan. How are you?" It took a few more seconds for her to come out of her shock.

"I am well, thank you. Not to be rude but what are you doing here?" Bella shook her head, a smile on her face, "No, that wasn't rude at all, I understand. We; meaning Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I, and Jasper and I have a project to do and they wanted me to meet you and Mr. Cullen."

She nodded and smiled. "Alright then, just so you know, our other children, Edward and Alice are gone for the month in Denali, Alaska, visiting our 'cousins' for a while." Bella nodded. "Yes, I know, they told me. Just so you know, you don't have to pretend when I am here. Just ask these three." She laughed and smiled.

We nodded and smiled. "Shall we sit in the living room then, Carlisle should be home any second now actually." Esme offered.

**EsmePOV:**

I came back from a hunt and ran into the house, Edward and Alice were gone for the month, thank god, So, it was just Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I. Hearing laughter, I went into the hallway. To my shock, Rosalie and Emmett were with Jasper and a girl; Rosalie was smiling and so was Jasper, The girl and Emmett were laughing. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me.

"Hello; I am Esme Cullen, who are you?" I stuck my hand up for her to shake. Jasper was tall at a 6'8, the girl perched on his shoulder. I was shocked again when she held Jasper's hand and flipped off his shoulder, landing gracefully on her toes. A smile on her face, she stuck her hand out and shook mine. "Hello, Mrs Cullen, I am Bella Swan, how are you?"

"I am well, thank you, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" I tilted my head and looked her over. She laughed and smiled again. "We; meaning Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett have a project to do, and Jasper and I have a seperate project from theirs. Plus, they wanted me to meet you and Mr. Cullen."

I nodded and relaxed. "Would you like to sit in the living room? Carlisle should be home any second." I offered, she nodded and smiled, we sat in the living room, and decided to save the questions for when Carlisle got home, instead, we watched a few movies. Around 6 pm, he came home.

Bella looked at him and smiled. "You're curious, but to nervous to ask." She claimed. He nodded and if he could blush he would. The night was spent filled with questions, laughter and noise.

**BPOV:**

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I went upstairs around 9 pm to get started on our project, we were in Jasper's library, laying on the had our lists and expectations;

_Art Project: Create a scene that is important to you. Then explain why it is._

_Materials allowed: Paint, Colored pencils, Crayons, Markers, stencils, photos, you can even create a model._

_Due in: 2 weeks_

Rosalie decided to paint it, Emmett to use colored pencils, Jasper decided to draw it, and I decided to create a model. We all got to work with our own project.

_A Few hours later;_

I looked up and saw that not only were Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett looking at me, but as were Carlisle and Esme. I was about to ask something when I looked down, Oh, my project. I smiled and looked it over some more; it was beautiful, you could see in perfect detail the mountain, one of mine and Jasper's house rested on, you could see the snow on the mountain, the pine and oak and many other type of trees.

If you looked close enough you could even see some wolves running down the mountain, a ram on a cliff, squirrells in the trees and a group of caribou grazing in a field. Jasper hugged me and spoke in my head; _"It looks amazing, you've got everything perfectly. Thank you."_ I nodded and smiled, Rosalie spoke for everyone. "Wow. That looks wonderful."

They all nodded and then started doing their own thing after coming out of their shock. Jasper, having finished his project, started helping me paint mine. After that, I yawned and sat up, the project was complete. Jasper offered to drive me home, which I am thankful for. We climbed into my car and I directed him to the house.

He pulled up into the driveway and carried me out, I was carefully holding my project to my chest. When we got inside, he lifted the project from my arms and set it onto the counter, I could feel myself already changing back into my true form, my fatigue was going away as my heart slowed, my skin paled and hardened and I grew a couple more inches, my bust growing a little also.

My eyes flew open as Jasper smiled at me, "Hello Darlin'" he said to me with his southern twang, I leaned up and kissed him deeply, when I pulled away, I smiled at him. "It's been too long." He nodded in agreement then took us up to my room. We just spent the night reminisicing, holding each other and kissing till dawn.

**Author's note: That was chapter one. I hoped you guys like it, if you didn't, please be respectful and no flames. Chapter two is coming soon.**

**5 Reviews= A week**

**10 Revies= 3 days**

**15 Reviews= 2 days**


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV:**

My family and I sat at the dining room table at four AM. Jasper still hadn't returned home from driving Bella home. When they looked to me to speak, I did; "Now, we know Bella is not human, correct?" I looked to Rosalie and Emmett at this, they nodded in confirmation. I hummed to myself softly, thinking. Bella seemed familiar, but from where?

I was about to speak again when Jasper came in at the break of dawn, he looked happy and I could feel he was radiating joy, relaxation and contentment. All our heads snapped to him and he stopped in his tracks. "Who is Bella?" I asked Jasper. He hesitated for a moment then sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"It is not my story to tell, not all of it. But she is my Mate-" Esme was about to butt in when he continued. "my true mate, no one else will fit with me better than her. You don't have to believe it. I don't ask you too. It is your choice. But believe it or not, she is my Mate." We all sat shocked.

He sent us some calm emotions and went up to his room, I was about to speak when Rosalie started laughing, we all looked at her like she was mental. "Rosie, honey, why are you laughing?" It was another minute until she composed herself and answered his question. "I've never liked Alice, she is too perky and nice," she stated. "Rosalie!" Esme said sharply "don't speak about your sister like that."

Rosalie ignored her and continued as if she weren't interupted. "She has something planned, and I would bet my car that Edward knows what it is and may even be part of it. I believe Jasper when he says Bella is his mate."

"You don't have to believe it or me, but I see the change in Jasper now that Bella is with him, and I'll be damned if I let harm come to them." She finished and Jasper spoke out of no where, we didn't here him return. "Thank you Rosalie," she nodded and smiled. "if you feel that strongly about Bella, I know for a fact that she has more than enough room and she'd be happy to let you stay with her."

I came out of my shock at that, and looked at Jasper fully, he had a fresh change of clothes, and a few bags and boxes at his feet. Rosalie stood up and nodded. "I'd like that. Just let me get my stuff." He nodded and started loading his stuff in the truck. Rosalie came down a few minutes later and loaded her stuff up as well.  
She was nearly to the door when Emmett went to her. "You're really going to leave and live with Bella?" Rosalie nodded, and then whispered into his ear, only for him because we couldn't hear it. They kissed and Emmett nodded, she hugged him, then walked to the truck, while her mate ran upstairs, to pack no doubt.

I heard a snap and some growling, my head turned to see my mate, Esme, looking feral, I just about had her calmed down when the truck drove away. "Esme, dear, what has you so angry?" I asked calmly. She growled louder and looked at me angrily, "What is making me angry?!" She roared at me, I was about to speak when she continued. "Bella is tearing my family apart, and she hasn't even been here for a week!" She yelled.

Before I could restrain her, she had the table smashed and had run out of the house. I sighed and flashed upstairs, going into my office.

**RPOV:**

"You can come with me, I'm sorry if you don't want to, but this is how I feel and I'm sticking by it." I whispered into my husband and mate's ear. He hugged me to him and kissed me. Then flashed upstairs to pack after I went out to the truck. I climbed in and hugged Jasper. "Thanks Jasper."

He chuckled and hugged me back, "No need." Emmett came bounding into the truck and we drove off, a roar following us in our wake.

**Authors Note:  
Thanks for the review guys! They make my day. Keep it up!  
Sorry for the long wait on the update, and sorry for it now being as long as the last.**

**I promise for the next chapter to come sooner and longer.**

**For people asking about the Jasper and Alice problem: Alice is more powerful than she let on, only Edward knows, also, she knows Bella is his mate, but Alice won't let Jasper go so easy. More will be explained in Chapter 3. Keep reviewing and stay tuned for more.**

**Also, please check out my newest story, the title is undecided yet, but it may be, "Life is Never Easy"**

**I'm deciding between a Bella/Jasper pairing, Bella/Peter pairing and a Bella/Tanya pairing, I would appreciate the help, and it may be updated later today.**


End file.
